Ringtone Disorder
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: When Shouto loses his phone, Class 1-A decides to help him in his search for his missing device (minus Bakugo). Yaoyorozu then comes to the decision of calling Shouto's phone to find it quicker, which somehow causes a war to happen.


**I was inspired after reading Master Shortys story Crumbling Ringtones and needed to do one. I don't own a phone, since I don't socialize a lot with strangers *ahem* people. So don't get mad at me if I do something wrong for this story. This story is not supposed to make sense at all and is something I wrote on a whim. Please follow, fave, and review when you are done reading. Enjoy!**

**I do not own My Hero Academia, it belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

Shouto couldn't find his phone, he remembered having his phone on him this morning before class started. But after school, he noticed it was gone when he was in his room at the dorms.

He searched his bedroom, the kitchen and the common room, but couldn't find it. His friends noticed his frantic search and decided to join him in finding his phone. After fifteen minutes and Shoutos phone was still not found, Yaoyorozu came up with a plan.

"Why don't I just call his phone? We can easily find it once we hear his ringtone." Yaoyorozu suggested, holding her phone in her hand.

"Girl yes!" Ashido wined dramatically, sprawled on the couch. "My favorite show is about to start soon and I cannot miss the season finale!"

"Okay, hold on let me find his phone number..." Yaoyorozu mumbled as she scrolled through her contacts.

"Hey Shouto, Yaoyorozu is going to call your phone." Tsuyu told the two haired boy, who was currently in the kitchen looking for his phone a third time. Shouto quickly looked up, panic all over his face.

"Wait! Don't-" Shouto started to say, right when Momo pressed on the call button.

_"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. __I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes." _Was heard, silence fell over the room as the teenagers did could not muster the words to say anything. Meanwhile, Shouto crouched down behind the kitchen counter in embarrassment, a light blush on his cheeks.

"...so you like Taylor Swift?" Kirishima asked.

Hagakure squealed. "OMG, I can't believe it! I thought I was the only one who liked her music!" Her clothes moving around showed that invisible girl was most likely doing a dance of joy.

Jirou whistled, surprised. "Dang, I thought Shouto was the type to listen to emo, angst music. Like NF and Red."

"To be fair Jirou, we all thought that." Yaoyorozu said.

"I think it's kinda stupid," A voice said, everyone turning to see Bakugo leaning against the wall grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Icy Hot liking a girly song? That's as lame as his hair."

Shouto instantly turned to look at Bakugo, a dark look on his face. "What did you say?" He hissed, forgetting completely about the fact that his ringtone was found out.

Bakugo glared back at him. "You heard me, I said your hair is as lame as that dopey as-" He started to say, but was cut off by Iida yelling to Bakugo something about language wasn't good for a soon to be pro, the blond yelling at him to shut up.

"To be honest Todoroki, Bakugo's phone ring tone is the same as your actually!" Midoriya piped up unhelpfully, holding out his phone that already had Bakugos number on it, the greenette's thumb hovering over the call button.

Bakugo whirled around to look at Midoriya. "Don't you dare Deku-" He yelled at the top of his lungs, running towards him as Midoriya pressed the call button.

_"I-I-I see how this is gon' go. Touch me and you'll never be alone. I-Island breeze and lights down low. No one has to know" _Played from Bakugo's phone, the sounds of Sero and Kaminari's laughter broke the silence that had once again fallen over the students, as Bakugo's face turned into one of embarrassment.

"...wait, Bakugo listens to Taylor Swift just like Todoroki does?!" Ashido screeched, not even caring if she was missing the finale of her favorite show to instead focus on the drama unfolding in front of her. "Have the weird dreams I've been having lately been coming true of them getting together?!"

"Hell no! I like girls, get your mind out of the gutter Pink face!" Bakugo yelled, angry that anyone would assume he liked guys when he hadn't even showed any interest in them at all, there was only one woman whom he loved to be with! Using his quirk, Bakugo chased after Ashido as she tore down the halls towards the elevator saying at the top of her lungs something about dreams.

"...I'm sorry Todoroki about calling your phone, I wouldn't have if I had known-" Yaoyorozu quickly tried to apologize.

"I can't believe that Bakugo listens to 'that' version of Taylor Swift's music." Shouto said, his eyes suddenly having a burning fire in them. "This. Is. War." He declared.

"...What?" Everyone said in confusion.

* * *

**Extra: **

"So wait, if Bakugo likes women, then what's his type of lady?" Kirishima asked Midoriya later that night after the whole fiasco.

"Oh, well, Bakugo already has a crush on someone." Midoriya answered sheepishly with a embarrassed smile on his face.

"No way! Who does he like?" Kaminari asked, getting up and close in the fifteen year olds face.

"Oh that's easy! He likes-"

"DEKU IF YOU TELL ANYONE YOU'RE DEAD!" Bakugo yelled, the sounds of his explosions being heard from the halls getting louder.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! It's Lara Croft!"

"DIE!"


End file.
